Boredom
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Phoenix Wright is bored, and he has no idea what to do today. It's a Saturday, no clients, no cases, nothing. So what's he going to do? Well…A certain spirit medium has an idea…Rated T for Sexual implications and a moderate lemon scene.


Phoenix Wright is bored, and he has no idea what to do today. It's a Saturday, no clients, no cases, nothing. So what's he going to do? Well…A certain spirit medium has an idea…Rated T, for sexual implications and a lemon scene.

Boredom

Time: 6:00 p.m. Date: September 5

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix flipped through the channels on his TV trying to find something to watch. He couldn't find anything to do or watch.  
><em>Normally, Saturdays were supposed to be fun. Phoenix thought. It's a nice evening, yet I can't find anything to do…<em>

After 5 minutes of flipping through channels, he settled on a baseball game. Dodgers vs. Giants.

_Ugh, I don't even like baseball…Phoenix thought. Oh well…Not much I can d—_

"NICK!" a voice screamed in his ear.

"GYYYAHHH!" Phoenix cried out, jumping out of his couch. Panting, clutching his chest, he saw his assistant, Maya Fey, standing there grinning.

"Maya!" Phoenix scolded, annoyed. "What was that about!"

"Getting you off your lazy butt!" Maya exclaimed.

_Argh…Phoenix thought. I know there's nothing to do, but you didn't have to scream in my ear…_

"Ayyy..I'm up, I'm up." Phoenix replied sheepishly. "So what is it you had planned?"

"Well…" Maya said. "I don't know."

_WHAT! You shout in my ear, nearly making me have a heart attack, and you did that for nothing!_

"Really Maya!" Phoenix asked, annoyed. "All of that and you had nothing planned?"

"Well…" Maya replied, lost in thought. "Give me a minute, I'll think of something."

_Sigh…_

After a minute of thinking, Maya's eyes lit up.

"I know!" Maya said. "Let's go on a _Date!_

The answer caught me off guard completely.

"W-what!" Phoenix stammered.

"Come on Nick!" Maya said. "You and me, together, we'll go out, see movies, eat somewhere, and maybe more!"

_M-More! Phoenix thought. What does she mean by 'more'!_

"Errr…" Phoenix stuttered.

"What?" Maya pouted. "You don't like me?"

_It's not that I don't like you…It's just that this came out of nowhere!_

"It's not that I don't like you Maya…" Phoenix started. "Your very pretty and kind, it's just—"

"Awwww Nick…That's so sweet…" Maya cooed. "Well that settles it! We're going!"

"N-Now!" Phoenix stuttered. "W-wait! Shouldn't we plan this out first?"

"We are!" Maya called, running to her room. "Go get ready! You choose the place!"

_Me choose the place! Phoenix thought. This is so sudden!_

Quickly, he put a call to Edgeworth.

"Wright?" Miles Edgeworth answered. "Yes, what is it?"

"I need help!" Phoenix cried desperately. "Maya decides to ask me on a date today! And it's so unexpected!"

Edgeworth chuckled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Phoenix retorted, annoyed. "Where can I find a good place in a few minutes?"

"Calm down Wright." Edgeworth said. "Why not just go to the Gatewater Hotel? They have a great buffet."

"Oh! That's right!" Phoenix said. "That's a great place! Thanks!"

"Indeed." Edgeworth replied, and hung up.

"Gatewater…" Phoenix said to himself. "I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea…"

Soon, after making a few calls, Phoenix had a reservation for two at the Gatewater Hotel. After getting dressed in his conventional blue suit, he waited for Maya.

_Well…After all we've been through together…Phoenix thought. We have become very close…I don't know if I could live with myself if I lost her…But she's here, and I'll be there for he always._

_I hope Nick doesn't freak out on me…Maya thought._

"Oh Nick…" Maya said to her reflection. "You've been there for me…"

Memories began to filter in her brain. The time her sister died, to when she was accused of murdering Dr. Grey…To when Dahlia nearly killed her…Phoenix was always there, and he saved everyone…

All of these memories were enticing her…And she grew increasing closer to her lawyer friend.

"Nick…" Maya said. "I hope I can tell you how I truly feel…"

"Maya!" Phoenix called. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost Nick!" Maya said. "Be patient!"

_Oh she tells ME to be patient huh?_

Soon, he could hear footsteps. He turned and his mouth dropped open.

Maya was wearing a red dress that sparkled. Along with the red, beautiful gold designs littered the front. Phoenix looked down and saw she was wearing heels.

_Heels? Phoenix thought. Where did she get heels?_

"Mia gave them to me a while ago." Maya said. "She said when you finally get a boyfriend and go on a date, you wear them, it's fancy."

_Mia? Really? Phoenix thought. You must have known, even then…_

"Well, it's time to go!" Phoenix said, holding out his arm. "I got a reservation at the Gatewater Hotel."

"Gatewater? Wow!" Maya exclaimed, excited. "That's fancy!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Well it was the best I could do after you suddenly asked me out…"

Maya hung her head. "I'm sorry for being so sudden, Nick…"

Phoenix lifted Maya's chin up. "Don't be, I'm glad."

Maya's eyes sparkled. "Thanks Nick!" she said happily.

They left the office and walked towards the hotel. Because the hotel was literally across the street from the law firm, the car was unnecessary.

Time: 7:00 p.m. Date: September 5.

Location: Gatewater Hotel

After they were ushered to their seats, they looked around the hotel.

"It's been so long since then…" Phoenix said.

"Yeah…" Maya said.

_Oh crap! Phoenix said. That's a BAD memory! Shouldn't have brought it up!_

Phoenix quickly changed the subject.

"So…Maya." Phoenix started.

"Yes Nick?" Maya asked, looking at him.

"What got you to ask me out on a date so suddenly?" Phoenix asked, curious.

"Well…" Maya shuffled in her seat. "You've been my closest friend…And I thought us being friends was not enough…"

"Not enough?" Phoenix wondered.

"Boy I am hungry! I'm gonna get a plate!" Maya quickly covered.

"A-! Yeah…I'm hungry too…" Phoenix said skeptically.

Maya quickly stood up and walked towards the buffet table.

_What was she trying to tell me? Phoenix thought. Maybe she has feelings…for me?_

_Damn it! Maya cursed in her mind. So close! But I chickened out…I'll try again later…_

Soon they got their food and sat down on their table. They didn't say much after that. They polished off the food pretty quickly.

However, while they were eating, Phoenix noticed that Maya's legs and his were very close…

"M-Maya…" Phoenix started.

"Nick?" Maya asked dreamily.

_Get over your nerves Phoenix! Phoenix thought. Tell her how you feel…_

_Come on Maya! Maya yelled in her mind. Tell him…Tell him…_

"I just wanted to say…" Phoenix said. "That you've been my closest friend…And without you…I didn't know where I'd be…

Maya's eyes began to water.

"Nick…" Maya started. "You have saved me countless times, given me my life back when it was almost snatched away from me and you have been there always for me…Thank you…Nick."

While she was saying this, Maya moved her hand onto Phoenix's left thigh and massaged it.

A shiver of pleasure surged through Phoenix's body.

"Maya…" Phoenix moaned. "I just wanted to say…"

"Phoenix…" Maya replied. "I always wanted to tell you…"

"I love you."

Gasps escaped the both of them.

_It is true…Phoenix thought. She feels the same way I do…_

_Ohhh Nick! Maya thought. He DOES love me!_

Suddenly, the bill came.

"Your bill, sir." The waiter said.

_Don't ruin the moment damn it! Phoenix said._

The total came out to $220. Normally this would upset Phoenix, but he couldn't feel upset now. He quickly paid it and stood up.

He held out his hand to Maya.

"Come on." Phoenix said. "Let's get out of here."

Maya eagerly grabbed his hand and they left.

Outside, the lights of the Gatewater hotel shined in the night. They started walking back to the law firm when Maya stopped him.

"Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"Nick." Maya said. "We just confessed to each other, and we haven't kissed yet! What's that all about!"

"W-well…" Phoenix started. "I thought that we shouldn't do it in public yet…"

"Why?" Maya asked, annoyed. "Are you embarrassed being with me, Nick?"

"No!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I just wanted our first kiss to be special."

Maya calmed down.

"Ohhh." Maya understood. "Well maybe the bedroom?"

"Maya!" Phoenix scolded. "What kind of talk is that! We just got toge—Mmmph!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as his lips were met with a kiss. Phoenix was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss. Soon, the kiss became deeper and more meaningful.

After nearly 5 minutes, they broke the kiss.

"I know…" Maya started. "That was kind of early of me… But don't deny it! You were thinking of it too!"

"What? What was I thinking?" Phoenix asked, nonplussed.

"You were undressing me with your EYES! Maya replied, giggling.

"I—I was NOT!" Phoenix responded quickly, turning a deep red.

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Admit it! You want me!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Even now!" Maya exclaimed. "You're undressing me with your eyes! You think I'm sexy!"

"Stop it!" Phoenix replied, deeply red.

"Your blushing!" Maya whooped, excited. "I WAS RIGHT!"

"H-Hey!" Phoenix stammered. "You think I was doing the fantasizing! You brought it up! You probably are imagining me right now doing it with you!"

Now Maya was on the defensive.

"G-good one!" Maya stuttered. "W-why would I f-fantasize about t-that!

"Your stuttering!" Phoenix whooped. "Now who's right!"

Maya suddenly grabbed Phoenix's shirt.

"Oh really?" Maya said, her face inches from Phoenix's. "Then let's see if you can make me scream!"

"W-what!" Phoenix stammered. "You want me to what!"

"You and me. Bedroom." Maya said seductively. "Let's see if you can make me scream."

"W-W-WHAT!" Phoenix cried. "You want me to shag you!"

Maya's smile curved.

**Moderate lemon! You have been warned!**

Time: 9:10 p.m. Date: September 5.

Location: Wright & Co. Offices.

"Oh…Oh…OH my God!" Maya panted.

"Giving up, Maya?" Phoenix grinned.

"NO!" Maya cried out. "You're not even close to me finishing! It's gonna take more than that to break me!"

_Ohhhh Maya thought. He's got me. _

"Whatever you say…Maya" Phoenix's grinned grew wider. He suddenly picked up the pace.

"Ohh..Ahh!" Maya squeaked. _Don't lose…Make him end first…!_

_I didn't think we'd go this far…Phoenix thought. Is this even right? Competing who would finish first?_

Before he could finish that thought, Maya surrendered.

_No…No! Maya thought in despair. Don't…finish….But it feels too good! So…strong…So…enticing…It's too much!_

"AHHHHHHH!" Maya couldn't take it. She screamed extremely loud, and finished.

She collapsed on the bed. Phoenix dropped next to her.

Maya turned to him. "Ok…You win."

When she saw his reaction, she felt confused.

_Why does he feel unhappy? Maya thought. He played me like a fiddle…Shouldn't he be proud?_

"Maya…" Phoenix started.

"Yes Nick?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix replied. "I enticed you for us to compete! Love isn't competing, it's love! We just be together and care for each other."

Maya shook her head.

"You're right about love, Nick." Maya said. "But you didn't entice me. Remember? I accused you of undressing me with your eyes, and that started it. Besides. I don't think you have to undress me with your eyes anymore…" she finished coyly.

Phoenix chuckled. "You're naughty, Maya…Where did you get that from? I'm pretty sure Mia wasn't like that."

"Well that's years of staring at you turned fantasy." Maya laughed. "That came on my own."

_Wow…she must think a lot about….Me…undressed…Ugh…Never mind._

"Well I'm honored, Maya." Phoenix smiled. "And…Thank you for being here."

"No Nick…Thank you." Maya said. "You saved my life, saved others, and stayed selfless. I love you so much. Please don't ever change…Nick."

"I'll always be here for you. Now, and forever."

Maya's eyes watered again, and their lips met with another kiss, a true, passionate kiss.

**Happy Phoenix and Maya day everybody!**


End file.
